


Snap Shots

by bewaretheboojum



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel 616, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Cross over + Future Fic (AKA my fav thing). Peter helps Tim with an art show.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Snap Shots

Pete came awake slowly, the dull realization he wasn't sleeping in his own bed creeping through a veil of exhaustion. Nuzzling his face stubbornly into one of Tim's very nice, very soft pillows, Peter tried to grab on the tattered edges of sleep. Reaching out one hand to rest against the smooth plane of Tim's chest while he slept, Peter's hand encountered nothing but the fall of blankets. 

Blinking fully awake, it dawned slowly on Peter that Tim wasn't in bed with him. They had fallen asleep together but looking around, he didn't see any sign of Tim in the bedroom or adjoining bathroom. Listening closely, he could hear the rustle of movement coming from downstairs.

Reluctantly pushing himself out of bed, Peter grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on.

Peter had come to Tim's place after a particularly frustrating night of patrol. He had missed a bank robbery while chasing after a mugger and he ended up losing the mugger on top of everything else. Seeing Tim always made him feel calmer, so Peter had used his Web-Watch to make a quick stop at Tim's brownstone.

When he arrived, he had found Tim in the shower and one thing led to another, which led to Peter feeling a little sleepy and Tim apparently feeling like he needed to get a little extra work done at three in the morning.

Peter had expected to find Tim peering into his laptop on the sofa, but when he padded down the stairs, he found the couch empty and a light creeping out from behind the door of Tim's studio.

"Tim," Peter called, as he walked over to the doorway.

"In here," Tim called, and Peter pushed the door open. He found Tim, tragically fully clothed in a pair of red basketball shorts and a threadbare t-shirt with a circus logo on it.

Tim's studio was usually neat and tidy but tonight, it was cluttered and chaotic. A large bay of windows took up one wall but the other three were all neatly covered in black-framed photographs. More photos in different sizes leaned up against every wall. Large photo books were scattered across the floor and Tim's work table. The books were littered with Post-It notes covered in Tim's cramped handwriting. Tim was sitting in the middle of it all, grimacing at a beautiful photo of a park in Gotham.

"Working late?" Pete ventured, staying in the relative safety of the doorway.

Tim puffed out a sigh and looked up at Peter with a shake of his head.

"I have a gallery showing in two days. I thought I had the theme all set but now I'm having a last-minute crisis and--" Tim trailed off, gesturing at the chaos of his studio.

"Luckily for you, there are three types of last-minute crises I'm qualified to help with and one of them is photography related," Peter said, settling down on the floor next to Tim, criss-cross applesauce.

Tim looked at him slyly, one eyebrow lifted curiously.

"What are the others?"

"Science and Superhero related."

Tim huffed out a quick laugh and shook his head.

"What?" Peter asked, indignantly. "I'm good at science!"

"You are! That's just... not what I expected you to say..."

"What did you expect?"

Tim's cheeks flushed and he gave Peter an almost guilty look.

"Ohhhh, yeah I'm very good at that too but prefer to do that in non-crisis situations only," Peter laughed, leaning over to pull Tim into a hug. He pressed a kiss to Tim's temple and then looked down at the book he was paging through. "Now, tell me what we're working on."

Tim talked Peter through a few of the pieces he selected for his show.

"The goal of the theme is to establish the complexity, beauty, and hope that Gotham City hides from those who don't spend enough time here to really see it."

Tim gestured to an elaborate series of Gotham City skyscapes taken from high vantage points, far above the city, highlighting the beauty of tall jutting buildings. Then he showed Peter a series taken from lower points, focused on the tiny detail and art in the architecture. The last was a series following the track of a ruddy sunrise peeking above the bay and then rising up over the skyline. They were all breathtaking.

"I just can't decide which to pick for my last series," Tim said pensively, paging hopelessly through another book.

"What about those?" Peter said, gesturing over to a set of four photos off to one side. Tim looked up to where Peter was gesturing.

"Oh, those aren't for the show," Tim said dismissively. "They're just framed because giving those to someone."

"Are you serious? Tim, they're beautiful. You’re giving them away?"

One of the photos was of a ballerina, she was wearing purple leggings and a black tank top, up on her toes, her long arms trailed elegantly in the air. The next photo was of two tired looking women in scrubs on a bench, sharing an ice cream while they laughed together. The next was of three people, two older men were watching a younger one playing with a large black dog on a beach. The last picture was another young man, about their age, he was wearing a bright yellow shirt and sitting on some grass peering down at a book with his brows knitted in concentration.

"Beautiful?" Tim said with a short, almost soundless laugh.

Standing up, Peter walked over the ballerina and picked up, examining it closely.

"Yeah, these are perfect. You're showing the beauty and art within the city but the people are what make a city. They build it, live in it, give it life. Why would not include these?" Peter asked, eyes still glued to the pictures.

Tim got to his feet to stand beside Peter, looking down at the pictures.

"I-- I think you're onto something there, Parker," Tim mused, tilting his head to one side in thought.

Instead of picking up the framed photos and moving them over to his staging area, Tim made for another of his large photo books. Curiously, Peter stood over his shoulder while he worked. Tim picked several pictures from the book. One of a family waiting at a bus stop, another of a young couple at a park. The last was a group of businessmen walking quickly through the financial district,

"How about these?" Tim asked, looking down at the pictures thoughtfully.

"These are great but the others are--"

"The others are birthday gift," Tim explained.

"A gift?"

Tim was quiet for a long moment, picking up the photos he selected and moving over to where he kept his framing materials.

"They're... They're of my siblings. I wouldn't want to sell them."

"Those are your siblings?" Peter asked, looking back over to the pictures.

"They..." Tim started then broke off. "Yes, they are."

"All of them?"

Tim huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"Yes, all of them."

"I remember you talking about them, but I didn't realize there were so many..."

"There are a lot of them," Tim said wryly.

"Who are the photos for?" Peter asked, turning to look at Tim.

"Our... dad," Tim said simply, eyes focused on his work. "For his birthday."

"There isn't one of you."

Tim looked at Peter and shrugged.

"I don't take pictures of me," Tim said simply. "Here, help me with these."

Peter helped Tim with the rest of his frames and they staged the full series along one wall.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Peter said.

Tipping his head back, Tim gave Peter a sleepy smile.

"Thank you for your help," Tim said softly.

"Always," Peter said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Now... remember that other thing you think I'm very qualified to help with...?"

"The one you prefer to do only in non-crisis situations?" Tim teased slyly.

"Exactly that one," Peter husked, pressing kisses from Tim's mouth down to his neck.

Tim shivered in the exact way that Peter loved and led him back upstairs.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Tim's tie felt too tight and restrictive as he slumped in the back of his carshare home. The show had been a success, Tim had sold out all of his work in less than an hour and set up a couple of private showings for people interested in some of his other work. But now he wanted desperately to be home and out of this suit.

Peter had promised to make an appearance at his show tonight to check out the final installation. He had texted just before the show started with something almost incoherent that Tim translated into "Doing cape things. Will be v late."

Tim understood, but he had missed him.

Fighting down a yawn, Tim thanked his driver, tripping out of the car and up the walk to his brownstone.

Keying open the door, Tim kicked off his shoes and tugged off his tie. Perking his head up, Tim heard sounds coming from inside of his house.

"Hello?" Tim called, taking off his coat as he walked through his living room. He saw the light on again in his studio.

"Hey!" Peter called to him breathlessly as he peeked around the doorway. He was wearing a rumpled blue suit and a very ugly tie Tim made a mental note to destroy and replace with something reasonable at a later date.

"Hey," Tim said, smiling at him.

"I guess I missed the show! I'm sorry, I had a-- A thing! Sorry." Peter stammered.

"Oh, no one understands better than me. And it's not like you missed anything important," Tim said, walking over to Peter and pulling him into a hug.

"How'd you do?" Peter asked, pulling Tim into a hug.

"Did well. Sold out. What are you doing in my studio?"

"Ohhhh, yeah I wanted to surprise you. I finished your set for you," Peter said, stepping back and gesturing for Tim to come inside the studio.

Picking his way through his still messy studio, Tim walked over to where the series of photos of his family rested against a wall. Peter had framed and added another shot to the set.

It was a picture of Tim. The white t-shirt he was wearing was tinted pink from a sunset behind him. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees on the roof of his brownstone looking out over his neighborhood. His eyes were closed and a small, contented smile hovered on his face.

"It's beautiful, Pete," Tim said softly, feeling something warm settle in his chest.

"Thanks," Peter said wrapping an arm around Tim.

"When did you take this, even?"

"Fourth of July. We got up on your roof to watch fireworks at dusk."

"Oh right," Tim said, remembering how hot the shingles of the roof had been on his legs that night as he and Pete watched the display.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Who? Oh! Yeah, absolutely," Tim said. "I think he will."

"So," Peter ventured. "Do they know about me?"

"Oh, almost certainly."

"Almost certainly? You didn't tell them?" Peter asked nervously.

"Not yet."

"Then how do they--"

"It's best not to think about it," Tim said fondly.

"I... I'm going to obsess about that endlessly for the rest of the night, if that's ok with you."

"Mmm, I have a feeling I can keep your mind off it," Tim said, grabbing the end of Peter's horrible tie and tugging him toward the stairs.

Peter perked up at that, following after Tim with a sly smile.

"Ohhh, I think you might be right."

Tim was right. Peter was very easy to distract.

Very easy.

When they finally settled into bed, naked, sweat-damp and sated, Tim rested his head on Peter's shoulder as Peter drifted off to sleep. Smiling to himself, Tim pressed a soft kiss to Peter's neck, thinking about the picture downstairs. It was beautiful and thoughtful and Tim half wished he could keep it for himself.

On the other hand, maybe he could just persuade Pete to let him look at the rest of his snapshots.

Peter let out a soft sleepy sigh, pressing a hand to the small of Tim's back. Tim smiled, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Peter's gentle breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fixating on Tim and Peter geeking out on photography together, so this is fully self-indulgent. I fully realize this is nothing of substance, but I want fluff and they deserve fluff.


End file.
